It's A Long Story
by FangirlUnchained
Summary: Ally admits, it's awkward ending up fully clothed, in the shower, with person you barely know. But you know, that's life. (I don't own cover image. I picked it because the story has a lot to do with rain. A LOT.) Auslly. Trez. AU.


It's tough having a five year old daughter, sure.

It's also kind of tough raising the aforementioned five year in Boston. With no money.

But I just couldn't grasp my tiny little head around the fact that we- we being my mother, father, and I- were moving to Miami in the middle of the school year, just before my sixth birthday.

Back then, I didn't know that we were moving due to my father not having a job. I just knew that we were leaving my friends Blake and Andy.

* * *

"Dad," I'd called out his name five times prior and was beginning to feel agitated.

I walked up to the man and slammed my textbooks on his desk, causing a few pictures to fall.

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" He looked at me with an aggravated look. "You are seventeen years old! Please start acting like it!"

I thought of a retort, but pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Dad," I said, through gritted teeth, "I need you to sign these forms for school. They're vital for college. If I don't-"

"If they're oh-so-important, why didn't you ask- I don't know- when I wasn't busy?"

"With what? Having 'a talk' with Giselle?"

"What do you mean, 'a talk?'"

"Phone sex."

"What?"

"I mean she's a whore, Dad."

"A whore?"

I nodded.

"You will not use that kind of profanity under my roof."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

I left. I actually left.

I felt the cool breeze flow against my face, sending chills down my body.

I walked down a stone path I found when I was thirteen; one that leads to a lake.

As I walked, it started to rain, which- believe it or not- was not good on my exposed skin.

"Perfect," I muttered, shielding my face with my hands. "Just perfect."

I picked up my pace and started jogging to my destination- only to run into something.

Or someone.

As I picked myself up off of the ground, I noticed that it was a boy I ran into.

"Oh my God," the boy said, his voice sounded panicked, "I'm so sorry. Here."

He offered me his hand, and helped my up.

"No, I'm sorry," I argued, patting the dirt off of my shorts, "I should've watched where I was going."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, licking his bottom lip slightly.

"Well," he said, a bit awkwardly, may I add, "See you around?"

"Hmmn? Oh, yeah- sure." I smiled and added, "See you around."

* * *

"Oh my God," my friend, Trish, exclaimed as we ate miniature pizzas at a place called Mini's.

"Yes?" I asked, looking through my Twitter feed.

"Trent (her boyfriend- the jerkiest guy at our school) just texted me- uh- pictures?"

I glanced to her phone to see naked pics of Trent, "More like puke-tures."

I gagged, "I lost my appetite."

"When's Elliot gonna get here?"

"Finally; something I'm interested in."

Elliot is the most amazing guy in the history of all guys. He's the captain of the soccer team, the chess team, AND the art club.

i.e. He's smart, funny, athletic, creative and HOT. Did I mention he was hot?

"You know he's dating Brooke, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Tri- THERE HE IS!"

I struck the most awkward pose in history as the hottest guy in the history of hot guys walked over to us.

"Hey," he greeted, Bieber-flipping his chocolate brown hair.

I started to laugh like a lunatic, "Hi."

Oh, God.

* * *

"So, Elliot," Trish started, the slightest bit tipsy.

And then she began to gag.

Now, I'm not normally the type of person to go into a bar, underage, with a really crappy fake I.D., but- you know- Elliot...

Plus, I didn't even have anything to drink.

"I'll be right back." Trish moseyed over to the bathroom, calling out, "I'll leave you- you two- uh- to yereye sex."

And that's when my face turned a noticeable shade of red.

"I, uh, I've got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Uh- sure. Why not?"

I nodded and began to walk out the door. Until I realized that he didn't have my number.

And when I turned around? He was making out with a blonde bimbo who could've been confused by a sunset.

I could imagine her asking, '_Isn't the sky 'possed to be blue?_'

And she'd be serious, too.

* * *

**I do not own Austin and Ally in any way, shape, or form. And I never will. I don't even want to. There.**

** Okay, so, if you are reading this because you think it will contain spoilers to the story in any way, please stop.**

**This is not my first Fanfiction. I've written plenty- it's the first, however, that I am posting here.**

**I do not like people who beg for reviews, and I do not want to become one. Feel free to review, though. It won't hurt.**

**This story is sort of AU. **

**I don't know how to explain it. The characters are slightly OOC, but because they're not stuck in the universe of Disney and innocence. **

**The plot is slightly off, though- henceforth the AU.**

**"Do you want to build a snowman?" Sorry. Had too. :/**

**Okay, bye. Oh- that's kind of funny. Seeing as that's- never-mind. **

**Salut. And I mean it this time. - FangirlUnchained**


End file.
